Damaged
by donnamiller269
Summary: What would you do in a situation where someone you truly love was captured, beat and sexually assaulted. This story isn't for the faint of hearts. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

" you're acting like a bloody fool" he snared at her. She took in a shocking breath and looked away crossing her arms.

He sighed and huffed " Listen, i don't mean to be insensitive but i don't get why your acting all out of sorts over something so trivial"

Trivial, TRIVIAL!

" If my actions and emotions are so damn trivial than go back to that emotionless woman who walks the earth by taking other's souls." she yelled.

That did it, fuck what her mood was he had enough. He reached out and grabbed her arm, angry and confused he tightened his grip and made her wince a little. His claws were digging into her arm. " I dunno what your going on about, Kagome...but it better fuckin' stop right now, its pissing me off" he growled out.

" What else is new" she responded, yanking her arm out of his grip, ripping her sleeve in the process.

She stood there firm and glared at the man standing before her. " Of course you don't know whats wrong, you never do, you just assume without really asking. Every-time i gotta see those damn soul collectors i already know whats gonna happen, your gonna jump up and run after them to meet up with Kikyo. Yeah i get angry, i get furious, but do you know why i get so upset? do you?. "

He stood there, his eyes lost.

" I didn't think so" she turned her back to him. And her shoulders started to shake.

" Just go, leave me alone" she welled.

His body stiffened, she want's me to go and leave her, here , all alone in this state. He felt his feet move forward and his hand reach out only to be slapped away. " I- i cant just leave you..." he spoke softly

" Why not, never had a problem doing it before"

yeah but...he didn't wanna walk away leaving her in a vulnerable state where demons could pick up the scent of anguish and rage. They'd feed off it

He stood his ground not moving an inch until...

"SIT" she yelled

the beads around his neck lit up and he fell face first into the earth below him.

2 weeks later,

It started getting chilly,fall was just around the corner. She walked up the steps to her family's shrine and just sighed. _He hasn't came back for me, normally his always dragging me back. Inuyasha don't you need me anymore?_

A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

A yell and a shuffle got her attention and she looked behind her, two men where behind her drunkingly flirting.,

" Hey there girly, wanna come to the bar and have a good time?" one man asked as he hiccuped.

She picked up her pace trying to get up the stairs faster.

" Yo where ya going? we'll take good care of ya" the other said gruffly.

She closed her eyes and prayed,once she reached the top of the steps she ran behind the building where her gramp's hid all his ancient artifacts. She heard there staggering foot steps go past. Then after a few minutes it was quiet so she decided to peek out from behind the shed and look around her. Once she thought the cost was clear she stepped out. Outta know where a hand came out and covered her mouth. She muffled a scream

" Shhhh, its okay shhhh. quiet now " the voice was thick with menace, She tried to turn to see who her captive was but arms held her tight and still. squirming and twisting her best to get out of his hold. She was scared, tears filled her terror filled eyes. _help me, please help me. INUYASHA!_

She was slammed up against the building buy the figure that held her, a sleigh evil malice grin took place on his face, he leaned forward, holding her arms above her head with the other hand. She tried to rise her knee up to block her attacker but was stopped by his thigh. His tongue licked the side of her neck. _please don't please stop._

Her mind went blank, was this how her life was gonna end, was this sicko gonna force her innocents? She couldn't move, she was stuck in his strong grip, she was scared she was terrified, her hands trembled her eyes burned her breath shook. The mans mouth breathed just inches in front of her, within seconds his mouth captured her's. His tongue forcefully shoving itself down her throat. She gasped. While she could she took action and bite down on his lip, drawing blood. He stood back and licked his lip, grinning.

Than he took the palm of his hand and slammed it against her jaw. Knocking the breath out of her. " you bitch. you think you can fight against me". two others showed up before the man, he snickered and looked at the person to his left. " put a bag over her head, and take her to our hide out."

Darkness was all she remembered before she fainted into the blackness. I_nuyasha_

Back to Inuyasha

Something's wrong, something ain't right, his ear's were burning. He paced back and forth, his temper rising.

" Damn it" he spat " where the fuck is she, why hasn't she came back. "

Miroku watched from the distance. " think we should approach him?" he asked Shippo who also watched inuyasha from behind the seen's. " i like my life still intact, thank you" Shippo said.

Growling and Contemplating in frustration, arms crossed

He closed his eyes, trying to control his temper.

he wanted to rip something apart, he wanted to break shit, throw shit, scream and tare the forest down.

Miroku swallowed as he saw Inuyasha's eyes flash from gold to blood red, it was quick, it was fast but he saw it. Things are gonna get bad, and fast, if Kagome doesn't come back. " Shippo, did you see that ?" he asked looking at shippo. Shippo lay on the floor, twitching in fear.

Miroku picked the little fox demon up and decided to head back before his ill tempered friend found out where he was.

Back at camp.

" I swear Songo i ain't making it up, his acting like a caged lion. One second his eyes were gold then next as red as blood. Somethings going on with him,"

Songo poked the fire as Miroku explained his encounter with Inuyasha earlier.

" If what your saying is true, than why doesn't he just swallow his pride and just go get her, he never had an issue with doing so before"

Miroku shrugged.

" I think Inuyasha has been hiding, for this very reason, and as to why he went to seek Kikyo out. I think...i think he went asking for answer's nothin' more. I think Inuyasha's inner demon is maturing and is trying to force its self out. But his human heart is fighting. "

Songo blinked up at him " you really think so?"

the monk nodded. " Kagome saw them, and got upset so she left. I completely understand her actions considering when inuyasha would go seek her out it was for something other then information. Kagome still thinks that Inuyasha wants to be with Kikyo, so part of her heart is tainted with doubts."

Songo raised a brow. " But doesn't he want to?, Kagome goes out of her way all the time to make that blind man see her and only her, not as a reincarnation of his past but to just see her as her."

Miroku sighed and looked up to the starry skies. " I think he sees her as her, but just doesn't know how to express his feelings, don't forget Songo, people didn't always greet him with respect. "

Back to Kagome

Her hands where tied, her legs were shackled her clothes were torn. Hands touched and grabbed and bit her flesh. She was covered in purple and blue splotches. bruised and broken down, she was weak, and drugged.

her mind was the only thing awake.

The bag with still over her face so she couldn't see who it was that kidnapped her.

She wanted to puke. The way this person touched her... shes surprised Inuyasha couldn't smell the blood.

She was forced to loose her innocents. and prayed to the gods just to end her suffering.

" Hush now girly, " he called out.

She was weak, she was cold, she was filthy and coated in nothing but the fluids around her.

A hand reached out and removed the bag from her head, but sadly she was to frail to open her eye's. It hurt, Everything hurt.

" Ain't no one gonna save you now." he hissed, and leaned down to run his nasty mouth along her throat.

She whimpered and tears welled up in her eye's

With all her might, with what little strength she could muster, as loud as her broken voice could carry she screamed out his name "INUYASHA...INUYASHA PLEASE...PLEASE HELP ME!"

The man who kept torturing her threw back his hand and smacked her, another purple patch forming across her left cheek.

A scream echoed in side his head, A voice calling out for help. His eyes opened up and sweat rolled down his brow, " WHAT THE HELL?" he felt uneasy, his hands were shaky, his stomach felt sour, his ears were on fire and the only thing that came to his mind was find, conker and destroy. Something was wrong, very very unsettling wrong. The wind blew and a slight sent caught his attention. His blood ran cold, his heart in his throat. " KAGOME!"

Within a flash he was out of the tree and racing towards the well, the closer he got the scent became stronger, it wasn't just a little bit of blood, this was allot and something else entirely.

His blood begin to boil, her blood was mixed with a different smell.

He ran until the world around him faded in colors of gray,

The well was just in sight, with one big jump he was engulfed in its light and ported to the other era.

"I swear to all that is holy, you better be okay".

His body began to pulse, he could feel his demon blood rushing through his veins, causing him to undergo a frightful transformation. But this transformation was different.

Once he arrived, he jumped out of the well and looked around the shrine. She was here not long ago her scent is somewhat fresh.

His eyes where as red crimson. He wasted no time, he took his clawed hand and slashed through the door of the Higurashi shrine and fallowed the sent of kagome's blood.

She was thirsty, her throat was dry and parched from all the screaming and yelling. The male that lay opposite of her was asleep. So the male from the shrine house who asked me to join them is the kidnapper. She studied him and realized he was at least in his late 30's, the thought of it discussed her.

She seen a water dish not to far and tried reaching out for it, but her arms only went so far. The chains rattled, she froze waiting to see if the man woke, but was surprised when he didn't so instead she took her left leg and stretched it out and beamed with pride as it reached. With the tip of her foot she scooted the water towards her. Once close enough to reach she picked it up and drank the water. Severing the cool liquid as it cold her aching throat.

The man shifted turning on his other side once he settled and he drifted off again she sighed out in somewhat of a re-leaf.

Inuyasha was just above where they took kagome, she wasn't aware that eyes as red as pools of blood were watching her. He was pissed, not just pissed he was furious. The male beside her was deep in slumber and the only thought that raced threw his mind was to burst through the window,unshackle kagome, than kill the bantered that lay near, he wanted nothing more than to slit his throat, drain him of his fluids and piss on his corpse.

Kagome winced and that caused him to growl. She was black and blue all over, but what really got him was the bruises on her thighs.

His body ragged. With a fierce howl he took his fist and punched through the glass of the window.

Kagome jumped and tried to avoid the glass , than looked up as Inuyasha landed before her. Her eyes began to water. " you came" she whispered. To her shock Inuyasha just stared at her. He sniffed her over, and that's when he found out. His eyes remained red but his body became tense. An Ora of dread and anguish enveloped him. She watched as he slowly stood, his body frozen and stiff. " Inuyasha i ...i ...i couldn't stop him" she cried. His anger ever growing, his rage burning through him like molten lava, his demon scratching at the surface. He reached out and cupped her bruised cheek. Nodding, he new this was out of her control and he new now just what to do. He bent down, and whispered " Close your eyes". She did just as he told her, he ran the pad of his clawed thumb across her cheek.

She couldn't see anything, but no doubt heard every scream of mercy every yell for forgiveness she could hear body's being tossed and blood being shed, she could even smell it. She could hear claws digging into flesh and tossing limbs and thrashing of innards, she decided she couldn't handle it anymore and slightly peeked , All around him lay bodies, blood soaked the ground below her, blood dripped from his claws . The amount of blood made her stomach clench she wanted to puke but couldn't. He turned his eyes back to the woman who was indeed his undoing. He flicked the blood off his hand and walked up to her, she wasn't scared in fact she was over joyed, he came for her after everything he still came. He broke the shackles and undid the ties. Once free she flung herself at him, and cried she cried and he remained silent the only thing he could do was comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her and he to let a few stray tears fall, why? you ask. Cause he felt guilty.

His mind was so full of hurt and guilt that it made him feel ill. Kagome was token hostage and not only beaten but raped and he wasn't there in time to protect her. Her body was covered in welts and scraps and bruises but what hurt him the most is the smell of others not just on her but in her. He couldn't handle it he couldn't take the smell of those low lives. He picked her up carefully and carried her back to her home. She remained quiet. She just held on to him and hoped he'd never let her go.

Once they arrived to the house he leaped up to her window and opened it, he than walked over and placed her on the bed slowly not to hurt her.

She lay and watched as he went from her dresser to the bathroom, he then started to run water in the bath.

His eyes remained red but his demeanor was still...Inuyasha.

She kept her eyes on him as he moved. Once he came out of the bathroom he picked her up and carried her to the bath tub, gently he put her in the warm water. She kinda whimpered cause the water was a little hot and it hurt the wounds but after a bit it eased up.

Inuyasha took a cloth and started wiping her down, he wasn't saying anything and it bugged her " Inuyasha...thank you"

He continued to whip her down, he scrubbed and scrubbed but " Damn it i cant get his scent off you'' he yelled but wasn't realizing in the possess of his scrubbing she was hissing in pain.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry Kagome" he couldn't handle the pressure anymore and broke down.

Kagome watched as her brave half demon, became powerless to the situation and shivered as a reckless sob over took him.

His hands covered his face and tears just pored out of him like a flowing stream. So much guilt he felt so much pain.

Kagome reached out a small slender hand and placed it on top his. " Inuyasha, this is not your fault, you didn't do this to me." She whispered

" No i might not of token your innocents, but it is my fault for not coming sooner to protect it." his voice broke." I'm worthless ain't I? I cant even protect you the way you deserve, instead i'm ruining you by always going after a dead memory and in the possess of that you get kidnapped and beaten and ...and rapped. If id of been there sooner, if i just would've swallowed my damn pride. you'd still be ripe and pure. I'm sorry i'm so so sorry, i failed you and i cant do anything to take it back. Kagome...i can't take it, i cant take this feeling of pure dread.

Kagome's bottom lip tumbled , she wanted so badly to comfort him but...didn't know how. She decided that she might no of a way to ease his internal pain. She got out of the tub and slowly walked over to him, water dripping all over the floor. She took his hand and pulled them away from his face, he looked up at her, now with the eyes of golden honey, but damped with the flow of tears.

There she stood in front of him, naked as the day she was born. No traces of embarrassment she took his hand and laid on her beating heart. Her flesh was warm.

Inuyasha was shell shocked, his palm lay on the very breast of the woman he has grown to love. But this wasn't a sign of seduction, no this was her showing him her heart. Her heart lay in the very palm of his hand and he couldn't help but gasp. " you see?...my heart has always been yours to hold, i tried to tell you countless times, i even thought maybe some how you new but just ignored it, but even though you couldn't stop what happened, you still came. Inuyasha you saved me and because of you...i'm still alive."

His face was warm and he couldn't help but look away, her words and the feel of her flesh beneath his hand was doing things to his body without his control, he cleared his throat and quickly stood. She blinked in confusion

" Um inuyasha?"

he didn't reply

" did he...did he by chance impregnate me?" she asked scared to know the answer

He shook his head and with sigh of relief he walked out , letting her be.

A few hours later, kagome was on her bed, legs closed arms wrapped around them, just watching as her half demon stood guard by the window,

" I have something to tell you," he spoke

She looked up at him.

" That day you seen me with Kikyo, it was a complete misunderstanding. " he said

She didn't say anything and just hid her head

" I went yes, but only to tell her i could no longer keep my promise to her. She was more understanding about it than i thought shed be." without any word from her he continued." I know I've hurt you a lot kagome, i know your heart was slowly turning black and i also know i'm the cause of it"

her head popped up surprised

" I was blind to your affection and love, and for that i'm truly sorry. And i'm also sorry i didn't tell you sooner that i was also...in love with you"

she was baffled.

"So that day i went to tell kikyo i no longer wanted to join her, instead i wanted to live, here ...with you"

He turned to look at her and the passion that beamed through his eyes left her speechless.

" I want to be the man you rightfully deserve, i want you to be the one i wake up to every morning and night ...i wanted to be your first and last...i wanted to take you and mark you and bed you as my mate."

He slowly made his way to the bed and leaned over.

" I know what happened was forced and i know you couldn't do anything to stop it, but damn it to hell it pisses me off"

He bent down until his lips were close to hers, just a heart beat away " your mine Kagome and once your healed and able im gonna erase that creeps scents and over claim you with mine, i'm gonna take you over and over until your shivering with desire and than once your shaking and cant handle it anymore i'm gonna mark you and demand you to call out my name with sparks of passion and ecstasy" His breath tickled her ear. He lay on top her and stared down into her eyes.

She couldn't help the heat that build up inside her, the words he spoke the looks his giving, the weight of him on top her, this was different this was a man claiming his rightful place and a man who's angry that something of his was stolen.

His lips were inching closer and she closed her eyes, and within a heart warming instead his lips devoured her's. He moaned and pushed up against her , his body was so hot she could feel the heat through his clothes. Was he sick?

But the kiss became forceful and his hand became rough as one hand went to her thigh and the other grabbed her hand and raised it above her head. His hand roamed and touched and left trails from her thigh to her hip and higher feeling the warmth that lingered. He couldn't stop, Kagome wiggled beneath him and he growled. " Stop movin' " he hissed and she didn't understand why until her knee rubbed against it. He was aroused and very very hard. She gulped and tried her best not to move, but she was so very uncomfortable and didn't know how to make it go away.

" Inuyasha we should stop" She said against his lips,

rationally he new that, he new it was to fast too soon, and that kagome still needed medical attention to the minor cuts and scrapes but most of all the rawness of her wrist and ankles, he closed his eyes and let out a rough sigh, he laid his head into the crook of her neck and nodded. " your right,"

His body was hot, and the room felt heavy and enclosed. In other words it felt stuffy as hell and he couldn't bare it. He leaned up and took his hand and cupped her cheek, she leaned into his palm and gave a sad but understanding smile.

" Remember Kagome, your mine. Once your better, and your injury's heal, i'm not gonna stop and ill refuse no as an answer. " he warned out in a gruff tone,

" You ain't just saying that...cause of what happened to me, are you?"

He narrowed his eyes, and again they flashed red to gold, once they stopped and they remained gold, he replied a little harsher than he meant to. " Don't you understand whats happening to me?, you can feel the heat cant you?, it seeps through my damn clothes, i cant stop the god damn lecherous unfulfilled dreams that possess me, I feel you without actually touching you, i feel you all over me, its daunting and taunting , i cant stop waking up and tasting you in my mouth, i don't know how someone can be so damn captivating and addictive. Your there, and you don't even need to be around me. I'm damn near out of my mind, i wake up in a sweat and bout ready to explode, i'm rugged and out of breath and want nothing more than to take possession of whats mine. Yet you think i'm only saying this cause of what THEY did to you. Damn it Kagome open your eyes, don't you see what your capable of, LOOK AT ME DAMN IT"

She didn't know how to respond, her shock and confusion mixed with uncertainty. She wanted to believe him, and every fiber of her being wanted to reach out and let him no she understood but she only understood half of it. She wanted to let inuyasha take her, yet she was tainted, her flesh was abused and her innocents was stolen.

" Inuyasha i wanted you...to be who i lost my innocents too and now, now i feel so sickly impure. I wanted nothing more then to be your mate and wife, but i cant take back what was so savagely token. I'm sorry, i really did try to fight them off, i tried with all my might but they'd beat me" This made him clench his fist. " They'd take a hot poker and brand me, they'd slap, punch and knock the very breath out of my body until i was unable to move, once they got what they wanted, they'd leave me there in a heep of blood and fluids. I'm not pure anymore, " Her voice shook. " I'm no good for you now" tears flowed down her cheeks.

He growled and punched the wall. " no GOOD for me?" he questioned anger seeping through. Kagome shook head as to answer his question, which didn't set well with the already peeved and lustful half-demon. "no good, impure, you think your impure are you stupid or just blind?" he grabbed her and walked her over to her over sized bedroom mirror, he grabbed both her arms and stood behind her so she could see her refection. " Tell me kagome, what do you see that's no good and so impure? is it the marks left behind by those i ripped apart, she looked away in shame, he refused to let her believe she was impure, he took his hand and traced the side of her waist and along the side of her breast. " you're not impure, the outer body of any human is only a shell of there former selves, whats pure is whats on the inside, your soul Kagome. And even though your body is covered and black and blue marks, from the amount of abuse your still beautiful, don't ever doubt that. You are not impure, right now your spirits just broken. And i swear ill do everything in my power to retain your light. you have always been more than good enough for me, its I who is not good enough for you."

"But inuyasha..." he took his finger and silenced her he shook his head .

" i'm sorry i wasn't able to get to you fast enough, i'm sorry those ass-whole's touched you in ways no man with morals should, i'm sorry i was blind and couldn't see what i had in front of me, i'm sorry i cant rewind time and stop all of this from happening, i am the one who doesn't deserve your love. I'M THE ONE WHO'S IMPURE, not you. " he let his hand drop from her cheek and stood up and slowly walked towards the window.

" I'll always love you inuyasha, nothing well change that" not even if you chose to return to hell with kikyo, id still love you even then.

" get some rest, once the sun rises ill take you back and get your wounds token care of," he didn't turn around to face her, right now he couldn't

A fresh stream of tears made there way down his hard written face though he stood his ground, his legs shook and his hands trembled. This would of all been prevented if he'd of just stayed and never of ran off in the first place, he new that in his heart if he was there instead of losing his temper like he did, she'd never of been violated or in this state of denial.

The sound of rush hour awoken him in a state of panic, honking horns and rushing iron carts and chatter of humans running amok on the streets. He took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart, as soon as he calmed down he turned to look towards Kagome only to realize her bed was empty and made. He walked over to the bed and sat down wondering where she went, He closed his eyes and sighed. Freaking nosy future world. A knock on the door got his attention and he raised an questioning brow when kagome's mother stepped inside with some herbal tea. She walked in and sat the tea on Kagomes bed side dresser.

" Morning dear" she smiled up at him,

Inuyasha blushed a bit, " uh...yeah morning'" he scratched the back of his head than looked out the window." Ummm where's kagome?" he asked.

" She made an appointment with her Dr to go get seen" a frown replaced the ever smiling warm bubbly woman,

Inuyasha felt his lungs tighten, Kagome must've told her about what happened' He didn't know what to do besides sit in complete silence. " Don't worry dear, she explained everything, we don't blame you" she finished , tears gathering in her eyes, she gave him a sad smile and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " Thank you , For saving my little girl"

My eyes burned, i shook it off and let out a "keh" looking away from her warm eyes.

" Why'd she go to the Dr?, what is a Dr and why'd she have to go?"

As kagomes mother explained the who situation from start to finish, left in its wake was a very frantic Half demon who wanted nothin' more then to find this dr and rip his hands off, how _**dare**_ he touch kagome in the manner. The thought consumed him with fury, Within a blink he was out the window tracking down the woman's sent.

" AIN'T NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL I'M GONNA LET SOME RANDOM DR, PUT HIS HANDS ON KAGOME I DON'T CARE RATHER ITS MEDICAL OR NOT, WHAT PERVERT DR TOUCHES A WOMAN LIKE THAT?, I KILLED THE OTHER FILTHY WRETCHES THAT DEFILED HER, AND DAMN IT I HAVE NO PROBLEM DOING SO AGAIN."

Kagome lay down on the hospital bed, her legs on either side of her, the Dr walked in and introduced himself before he went over all the medical information, when kagome told the Dr why she was there, he frowned and gave his sincere apologies, she thanked him with a sad smile and watched as he went and washed his hands than put on his rubber gloves, " Ok dear, i need you to lean down and open your legs and try to relax." She swallowed and nodded.

Before the Dr could do anything else the door to the room was kicked down, The shock had the Dr falling backwards on his ass. Inuyasha stepped in growling. Kagome was in complete and utter shock and embarrassment. " Inuyasha...what are you doing?, This man wasn't doing anything but his job" She was a little upset but he didn't care.

" HIS JOB!" his voice was thick with disgust.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, " Inuyasha that's enough, Stop this rampage and settle down, "

The Dr was hiding up agents his desk, shaking in fear.

" iNUYASHA SIT!" she yelled. Kagome got off the bed and walked over to the Dr, before inuyasha came too from his massive whole she just sat him in.

" I'm Very sorry, he really doesn't mean any harm"

"Says you wench" he mumbled from his whole

" SIT" another slam into the floor left him twitching

The dr stood up dusting off his scrubs and looked down at the hole that the man who came in hell fire and fury lay crippled and unable to move. " dear lord, what was that all about?" he asked confused.

" Don't worry about him dr, ill talk to him"

the dr nodded " please do, id rather not have my life taken"

Kagome waited until the dr walked out the door before she looked down at Inuyasha, Who was slowly trying to get off the dirty floor. Kagome knelled down in-front of him " what was that all about?"

"don't play dumb, you know damn well what it was about, why didn't you tell me you were going to get seen," he asked angry

" i knew if i told you, you'd try and stop me"

"DAMN RIGHT I WOULD" he sat up so fast she didn't even have time to blink, '' so you thought id be OK with some OLD goat getting his kicks TOUCHING YOU'' He saw red, everything was red, so red that everything reminded him of blood. " you expect me to sit by idly and and...AND JUST WATCH AS THAT MAN RUNS HIS SLIMY HANDS OVER YOUR BODY, DAMN IT KAGOME HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!" He yelled while pacing back in forth hands pulling at his head, he was pissed, not scratch that, he was furious.

"plz listen to me" she said softly

He stopped his pacing and listened.

"This dr is a woman's dr, in short term he checks my womanly parts to examine what damage was done. Inuyasha please understand i need to ...make sure everything i okay"

" I told you there was nothing wrong yesterday when you asked" he said coldly

" I know you did, but i need to see for myself inuyasha. I need to make sure that sick man didn't give me some sort of STD. "

"what the fuck is an STD?" he asked in a bitter tone.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. she felt him shake and understood the fear in his eyes.

" its something humans can get if the other person is already infected," she answered

Inuyasha raised a brow, then huffed out a shaky breath. Visions of what conspired a day or so flashed in his mind when he saw that old man go to touch kagome, he closed his eyes trying to shake the image away. His blood was set and he was burning with fury. " Do you honestly think i wouldn't pick up something different if it came to you?" he balled up his fist. " i couldn't save you when you were savagely beaten, broken and abused, you were assaulted Kagome, and ill kill anyone who touches you wrongly again. " His voice held venom and his bang covered his eyes as to hide any real emotion from her. Kagome looked away and sighed.

"what if you stay, hold my hand while i'm being checked, plz...inuyasha" her voice pleading.

"keh, " he answered, nodding.

She smiled, and thanked him by reaching up on her tipsy toes and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

his heart hammered against his chest. He needed to calm down. Kagome gasped as she seen his eyes flash from red to gold again.

"fine, tell that dr, to do his damn job, and if he hurts you i wont hesitate to break his damn arms."

Inuyasha needed to cool off before he went back to kagome, His been having so much inner conflict, he bit his lip drawing blood as he felt his fangs lengthen' why cant he suppress his inner demon, he can feel it, sitting there scratching at the surface, but what it wanted and what his human side wanted was two different things. The demon was ruthless and would do anything to subdue kagome and leave its mark on her well being and body, while the human side hurt and cried out in shame and blamed himself for not saving his love before she was used and sexually assaulted and left with internal scars.

After a few deep breaths and some cool calming air, he leaned up against the wall and slid down. He felt so drained and for once in his half demon life, tired. he bowed his head, he needed to keep it together, for kagome at least.

Back in the room the doctor who was shaking like a leaf was getting ready to do his job when Inuyasha walked into the room. The dr jumped and was getting ready to run past him when inuyasha grabbed a hold of his arm.

" I beg of you spare me, i mean the young lady no harm, i'm just...doing my job" the dr said

Inuyasha raised an uncertain brow he looked at kagome, who nodded.

" fine, do your job so we can hurry and get the hell out of here" he replied

Inuyasha walked up to the bedside and held out his hand for kagome to hold. He stood there and tried to close his mind off from what was going on right in front of him. he did his best to ignore the situation as the doctor did what he needed to do, but still didn't help the burning rage. Kagome tightened her hand in his to re insure that everything was gonna be okay, she was okay. So he closed his eyes swallowed his fear.

Once it was done and the doctor hurried and left, he was left alone the room with kagome who was now getting dressed. she hissed a little and that caused him to turn his head to look, her side was bruised and a few ribs were broken, which caused her to hiss in pain when she tried putting her shirt back on.

he felt un easy and his face began to burn. With shaky hands he went and helped her with her shirt. Once in placed she smiled and thanked him, he blushed a little and looked away.

A week or so later, After confirming that her test came out well, they decided to go back to the feudal era

They barely spoke to one another. The tension was really thick.

On there way back they were welcomed with smiles

Shippo was running to jump on kagome, when Inuyasha caught him mid jump, by his tail. " Don't even think about it squirt, "

Kagome huffed and yanked on his arm " Put him down, i'm fine"

His eye brow twitched out of annoyance . Than dropped the fur ball and turned away, arms crossed.

She sighed and picked Shippo up. " Hey there cutie did you miss me?"

Shippo grinned " We all missed you kagome...we thought you'd never come back...but " he stopped when he realized that kagome had bruises and cuts everywhere. " Whys your body all banged up?" he asked concerned.

Shippo glared daggers at inuyasha " feh, don't even think about it brat, i didn't touch her those marks, ain't of my doing" his voice a deep draw

Kagome noticed his sudden change in mood, the way his fist balled up and his skin ashed.

Songo and Miroku watched then glanced at kagome who was lost in her own mind set.

" Um is it to much to ask, what happened while you were both gone, something obviously changed," Miroku spoke but didn't get a repliy from either of of them.

" Kagome, you can tell us" Songo said softly.

" Alright you two, enough badgering, she needs medical assistance and rest, " Inuyasha said, " I'm taking her to kaeda's "

" what happened?" Miroku asked?

Inuyasha stood guard by the old maidens door, while she cleaned and redressed kagome's wounds. His eyes were hard and he shook his head as if saying to drop it, but he should've known better. " you wanna know what happened?, yet i feel it is not my job to say" he grunted out.

Miroku looked passed inuyasha into the window of the hut where the old woman sat nursing kagome, when Miroku saw the marks on her back bail reached his throat. The slashes on he back were so raw that the bone mearly shown. He took in a shaky breath, and swallowed harshly. " Damn it inuyasha, just look at her, what in the hell happened, surly you didn't do that"

Inuyasha's brow raised and a deep growl came from his chest. " YOU ASSUME IT WAS ME?" he yelled loud enough to drain the color from the monk's face.

He held up his hands to defend himself " now see here...i never said you did it, i just said i new you wouldn't do something like that,...i swear i didn't mean anything bye it please calm down, you've been a ticking time bomb scent's you've came back, i merely wanna know what in the blue blazing hell happened to cause her back to look like chopped up meat."

Inuyasha stomach started to get sour, at the thought.

" Please, just tell me. I promise i wont say a word to songo unless you tell me otherwise, but i need to know"

Inuyasha glanced back into the door way and saw kagome, she grinned and continued talking to the old woman.

" When i arrived in kagome's time, i realized she wasn't alone." he stopped remembering the smell of the blood.

" i fallowed her scent to this crappy shed her grandfather used to store all his artifacts. " he took a deep breath.

"what i seen was enough to drive the wisest of man insane, and just imagine what that would be like for a person like me" his fist tightened

" her blood was everywhere, scattered. She was chained and shackled to the wall like a wild animal, she was...barely clothed, beaten." he closed his eyes as they began to burn.

Miroku's eyes widened in horror. " oh know, oh god know, was she...was she?"

Inuyasha's body began to tremble. " she was captured, bye a lowly human who smelled of booze and vomit. but most of all he smelled of her" Miroku shook his head wanting the puke.

"They took her Miroku, they kidnapped her, beat her, then...rapped her" the last bit inuyasha barely was able to get through his teeth as his hand flew up to his mouth to stop the bail from flowing out in front of him. Miroku sat up and hurried to give him water, he refused it and eventually was able to settle his stomach.

"please don't say anything, not to anyone, unless she herself is ready to let you all no" he begged.

Miroku nodded and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. " i promise...i'm so sorry " he whispered.

Inuyasha sighed out a shaky breath trying to calm down. " as am i" he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Inuyasha sat up against the tree watching the sun peek behind the mountain, its been some time now since the whole incident . But unfortunately it was still fresh in Kagome's mind, shed wake up thrashing and screaming, deeply lost in the nightmares. She barely spoke, she barely ate, she avoided the other's including him like the plague.

He was getting tired of seeing her so withdrawn so out of her own element.

It didn't help that his been going under frequent in and out transformations.

His human side contently at battle with the demon side who's begging to be let lose, it started to become overbearing, his starting to feel nuts.

A shift caught his attention and he turned his head slightly to see who came forth,

Though he didn't need to see who it was he new the scent, it was the monk.

Miroku has been very understanding of his situation of late.

He came up and sate down beside his half demon companion.

" So i take it that instead of hopeful results she's still fighting amongst herself.?"

Inuyasha raised a brow , he sighed out and closed his eyes.

" be patient my friend, she just needs time" he rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" well she ever be able to...be herself again?" he asked watching the hut

Miroku shrugged. " it's hard to tell, but as long as you stay by her side and not give up on her, i'm sure she'll come around. Remember inuyasha, she went through a very physical and emotional battle. If i where her, id be deeply lost within myself too. "

" What do you mean?" Inuyasha responded

" Shes lost within herself, cause something very valuable was stolen. Something she wanted to save just for the person she loved, " Miroku looked pleadingly at Inuyasha, who looked away feeling shameful.

"i'm scared Miroku, "

To Miroku's surprise he never thought he'd here his stubborn friend admit to something so vulnerable .

" why?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched at the moon begun to rise and shine its ever lasting glow along the village.

" If i continue to lose control, i dunno how much more of these frequent transformations my body can take. I feel like i'm going insane. "

He felt for his dear friend, he himself was confused by these outburst of demonic flare ups.

Miroku shrugged. " i understand, maybe it has something to do with Kagome, maybe your demon side is wanting to protect her while you human side is scared of what the demon side might try and do. I've witnessed your changes, though it scares me a bit, i know deep down even if you'd turn full demon you'd succumb and not do harm to us or Kagome, your a good man Inuyasha. Stubborn most the time but still a good person with a kind and caring heart, despite what its been through. "

Inuyasha huffed embarrassed buy Miroku's kind but caring word's " psh, you make me sound like a loyal house pet. " he spat.

Miroku through his head back and laughed.

Inuyasha huffed and continued to watch the hut. As much as he'd like to deny it, he to was starting to get tired, his rest was always disturbed by extreme dreams that left him awake, hot and on edge, Or they his rest was prolonged cause of kagome's screaming out in horror in her sleep.

For just a sec' he thought, ill just close my eyes for a second.

Miroku glanced over and noticed that the half demon finally lost to sleep and decided that he'd probably go back and get some rest himself.

he got up and dusted his robes off, taking another glance at Inuyasha he smiled.

" may the heavens let you rest easy tonight' my friend." he said and walked back.

The next morning

The sun started to peek over the mountain ridge, the grass and trees glisten with morning due, once the sun peeked through the shade of the widow and hit Kagome's face warming it, she squinted her eyes and slowly opened them. A yawn fallowed after, she sat up rubbed her eyes and looked around. She must've been the only one still asleep cause the hut was empty . She decided to get up and put on her ordinary clothes, once done she opened the hut door and stepped outside only to be greeted with warm smiles.

" Good morning Kagome" Said Miroku as he walked past with some wood,

"Morning" she said back,

"Morning sleepy head" Songo said as she walked up to her grabbing her hand and walking her towards breakfast.

" How long have i been sleeping?" she asked confused.

Songo shrugged, " A day or two, how are you feeling? you sore anywhere?"

Kagome shook her head smiling.

Song handed Kagome some food and sat down beside her as they ate breakfast in complete silents. But Kagome noticed something was way off when her rambunctious stubborn half demon wasn't any where to be seen.

" He went out earlier, im sure hell return soon" Miroku said

They all new her so well sometimes it was scary, After breakfast Songo and Kagome had a little girl time, chatting and laughing then afterwards decided they were gonna go find a hot spring and wash up, after threatening the monk his life if he dared be a peeping tom,

" I'm hurt by your accusations, id never" he asked innocent

Songo raised a brow and walked away Kagome in tow.

**_NXT chapter coming soon..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha needed to run. So that's what he did he ran and ran until he was stopped by a scent along the way. Why now?

All he wanted to do was burn off some steam, he wasn't thinking straight he wanted to be in a right state of mind when Kagome needed him. So why now?

She didn't appear before him like she normally would no instead she spoke hidden among the forest. " did you come seeking me Inuyasha? or are you perhaps just passing by?, why do you look so intense so...rugged and worn down, my reincarnation must not be treating you well" she spoke from within,

Inuyasha huffed out a breath and crossed slowly reached for his sword. His finger inches away from releasing it from its sheath.

" WATCH YOURSELF KIKYO," his eyes flashing. " you have NO idea what i'm capable of "

A laugh echos the forest.

" Are you threatening me Inuyasha? do not forget who you are bound too" she snarled

He could feel it, his heart racing and blood coursing through his body like venom, he could hear it, the pulsing

_oh no _

His thought were deterring. He tried remaining calm and composed but nothing seemed to be working, and time was against him.

" why are you provoking me, nothing good is gonna come out of you pushing me like this" he said taking deep breaths. His body felt heavy and gravity had him on the ground. He tried shaking his head, tried to withstand it but was sadly losing to the demon

_*let me free you bastard, let me out, let me out, let me destroy the only thing that stands before our mate, let me tare away what should've been left buried in the ground. SHES THE ONE WHO PUT DARKNESS IN OUR MATES HEART, SHES THE ONE WHO KEPT GETTING IN THE WAY, YOU JUST GONNA STAND HERE AND LET HER CONTINUE. OUR MATE IS HURTING, IS LOST, IS CONFUSED AND FEELS UNWANTED. YOU HAVE THE POWER TO STOP IT, HERE AND NOW...LET,ME,OUT!*_

Kikyo just watched in complete shock, never before has she seen Inuyasha undergo such a horrific transformation. Yet she was not afraid, she had no fear nor feelings at that.

"YOU KNOW I WONT LET YOU STAND IN MY WAY, I WONT LET YOU RUIN WHAT HAPPINESS I STILL HAVE LEFT, YOU NEW THE DAY THAT I MET UP WITH YOU, THE DAY THAT KAGOME LEFT, THE SAME DAMN DAY KAGOME GOT KIDNAPPED, RAPPED AND BROKEN THAT I CHOSE HER, DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU KIKYO, DON'T MAKE ME BE THE MONSTER YOU DETESTED ME TO BECOME. CAUSE RIGHT NOW, I HAVE NO PROBLEM DOING SO. I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY, TIRED OF ALWAYS FEELING LIKE I OWE YOU, WHY SHOULD I BE THE ONE WHO HAS TO PAY TO A WOMAN WHO DIDN'T EVEN TRULY GIVE A DAMN. YOU WANTED ME TO BE HUMAN, YOU WANTED ME TO CHANGE, YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME, ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT NARUKU DECEIVING US BACK THEN WAS IT OPENED MY EYES, YOU COULD NEVER LOVE A HALF DEMON. YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME AT ALL. AND ITS FINE I DON'T NEED YOUR ACCEPTANCE."

Kikyo decided now was the perfect time to vanish

" ITS TIME I PUT YOU BACK IN THE GROUND WHERE YOU BELONG" The wind circled around him, his eyes blood red. He cracked his knuckles and threw his hand back and screamed "YOUR DEAD"

one by one the trees came down, eventually Kikyo was cornered

"you have nowhere to run Kikyo, give up" Inuyasha said.

"why are you doing this?"

"you no perfectly well why i'm doing this. you died 50 years ago, your dead. The only reason you still live and walk on this earth is because i allowed it. I'm the one who let you live even though your not living. I'm the one who ignored the signs and broke Kagome's heart over and over, while i came running to your every whelm, i almost lost her" His hand grabbed her throat " AND I REFUSE TO LOSE HER AGAIN" he took his hands and twisted her neck, made from clay and grave yard dirt all it did was bust off while the rest of Kagome's soul came out. Kikyo's body fell down with a thump and then vanished into ash. " WITH YOU GONE, OUR MATE WONT EVER HAVE TO FEEL LIKE SHES UNWANTED, AND ILL NEVER HAVE TO FEAR OF HER LEAVING.." he spoke out.

_its over,_

Kagome waited outside the hut for him to return, its been hours i wonder why he decided to just take off,

she watched as her friends talked and asked how she was holding up, of course she said she was fine but in all reality she wanted Inuyasha here, she hated being by herself, when she was alone her mind would trap her, and visions of what happen cause her to panic.

Shippo jumped off Kagomes lap and ran towards the woods, " Shippo where are you going, whats wrong"

" i smell something and i don't think its good"

" what do you mean?" Kagome asked

But before he could answer a beam of light shot up into the air and orbs of light flew out of it.

"what the..."

the others shot up shielding there eyes from the brightness. Miroku had an uneasy feeling down in the pit of his stomach that this had something to do with Inuyasha, and dear say Kikyo.

Miroku went up to Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders. " listen i know i shouldn't be telling you this cause i promised to keep it to myself, but please listen. "

Kagome was startled

" He...he told me everything, literally everything, with what happened to you"

Kagomes face turned red and when from embarrassed to angry " HE WHAT?"

" please calm yourself, that's not all i know, have you noticed his rare transformations as of late?"

Kagome had to think back , She remembered him transforming the day he came and rescued her, but it wasn't like a full demonic transformation, he was in his right state of mind

" Inuyasha has been beating himself up hard about what happend to you, his body has been undergoing frequent transformations, and we think it has something to do with his feelings for you. We think his hitting a very rocky milestone in his demon state. his not himself right now, and i fear...he may have done something rash"

"Rash? what do you mean"

" That light, was no normal beam of light Kagome, that was Kikyo's life force and the orbs that just shot out of it, were the souls departing and finding peace. I think...i think Inuyasha slayed Kikyo "

Kagome pushed his hand away and shook her head. "no that cant be."

But right when she was about to turn and grab her bow and arrow and go searching for Inuyasha a force of wind and light knocked her down. "what in the blue blazing hell was that?" she shouted

Miroku helped her up , " I do believe that was your part of the soul that Kikyo used way back to stay alive, i think it has been returned to you"

Kagome was stunned to say the least, she couldn't let this continue if he was able to slay Kikyo, then what if he went and slayed villagers and children next.

" Give me my bow and arrows" she told Miroku

" Kagome i don't think its safe to be ..." he shut his mouth when Kagome turned her head and glared dagger's at him.

Miroku did as he as told then Kagome went off running, she needed to see it for herself, she needed to know that Inuyasha was alright.

But she didn't have to go far when she saw him up a head walking towards the village, head down, his fire rat smudged in dirt and blood.

She ran as fast as she could and shocked herself when she jumped to him knocking him down on the ground.

" YOU IDIOT...WHY...WHY'D YOU GO TO SUCH LENGTHS " she said punching him in the chest. tears streaming down her face.

he lay there, speechless, lifeless, his hair shadowing his eyes. Kagome didn't realize the position she was in and quickly stood up. When he didn't say anything or move or even inhale to breath, she knelt down and bushed his bangs back from his eyes. Then Gasped in shock.

His eyes were red, blood red yet he wasn't completely transformed, no purple lines formed on his face and his ora wasn't sharp like it normally would be when he'd lose himself and turn. This was something new, something cold and she didn't know rather to be happy that he was okay or be scared that he wasn't quite himself.

She went to stand back up when he caught her hand and pulled her down. She tried to sit up but was held tightly in his arms, she realized then it was still him...well mostly, " Inu...yasha "

"I know what your gonna say," he said quietly. " don't"

Kagome nodded , her head on his chest. " but...why?"

" you of all people should know why, damn it Kagome. " he shook.

" but Kikyo...you...and the promise, i mean you didn't have to do what you did. You explained yourself at my home, i don't understand , and Miroku , he told me he new EVERYTHING, and said you've been dealing with horrible transformations, why didn't you tell me?"

He covered his eyes with his arm and huffed out _damn monk, cant trust you to do anything._

" The day i came back for you and found you the way i did, something in me just...snapped, since then i cant control myself, my feelings, my desire, my anger, and my fear. Every emotion that i felt that day has haunted me, endless nights of grief, endless nights of tears, endless nights of hearing you scream out in fear...and worse of all endless days of feeling hurt as you slowly push me away, endless fear of seeing how thin and feral you look cause you refuse to eat, endless fear of falling asleep and not being there when you call out my name...Fear that, i'm losing you Kagome, and i...i didn't want anything else standing in my way, i wanted to make sure there was one less worry for you, and i know what hurt you the most was my selfishness and my oath to Kikyo...I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE...I COULDN'T TAKE SEEING THE BLACKNESS THAT TOOK PLACE IN YOUR EYES WHERE LIGHT SHINED SO BRIGHTLY, ..I COULDN'T HANDLE SEEING YOU DISAPPOINTED OR HURT OR WORST OF ALL MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH,. "

he felt tears go down his cheeks but remained still, he was scared to even look at her, scared shed see just how vulnerable he really was. Her shifting, her position the way her hips rocked with each movement, had his blood humming, had his heart racing and had his senses on high alert. He didn't move, didn't breath and didn't remove his arm from his eyes.

_*that's right, cir-cum to your animalistic desires, all you gotta do is dominate and concur, flip her over on her back, taste the flesh of her neck, take them silky legs of hers and wrap them around your waste...then slowly ever so slowly slice open her shirt reveal those creamy breast...come one half demon, do what needs to be done to put out that ever burning fire in the pit of your stomach...take her...take her or so help me i will.*_

He felt the blood pulsing, felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he had to get her off had to distance himself, had to breath, had to...had to..._** take her**_

before she even had time to understand what was happening Inuyasha quickly shot up, and pushed her away. He turned his head from her so she couldn't see his face, for it was shadowed

" whats wrong are you ok?" she went to reach out

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY" he snapped at her.

Shocked and horrified at his words she withdrew her hand and narrowed her eyes to the ground.

"listen...i...i'm sorry i kept pushing away, i'm sorry i'm hurting you, it wasn't my intention. And...ill try to do better, ill try to...to forget what..what happened. Ill try and stomach food, ill do anything you need me to do." she whispered

he closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to vanish the awful thoughts that raced through his mind.

_***anything huh?- the demon smirked***_

_***Don't you dear, don't you even think about it, its wrong, its too soon, she isn't ready, SHE ISN'T READY- human side***_

"Inuyasha please, let me help you..." she took a step forwards

"I SAID STAY AWAY...DAMMIT"

His lost his balance and fell to his knees Kagome gasped but noticed , how much longer his claws were.

His body vibrated and waves after waves of demonic energy enveloped him.

his fingers bit into the dirt and soil of the ground.

Kagome watched in horror, his panting became sharp, his grunts turned into blood thirsty growls.

She was terrified, but still something in the back of her mind told her it was still Inuyasha, just like the last time, but then again. conversations after the encounter still shook her mind

**_memory_**

_**He bent down until his lips were close to hers, just a heart beat away " your mine Kagome and once your healed and able i'm gonna erase that bastards scents and over claim you with mine, i'm gonna take you over and over until your shivering with desire and than once your shaking and cant handle it anymore i'm gonna mark you and demand you to call out my name with sparks of passion and ecstasy" His breath tickled her ear. He lay on-top her and stared down into her eyes.**_

It still caused her to shiver, but not from fear

She took a shaky step forward, swallowed then knelt down, His whole body shook, she felt so bad...she felt guilty.

All this time he was blaming himself for what happened back beyond the well in her time, he loved her, and even went as far as slaying kikyo to keep her from feeling unwanted or loved, though he didn't need to go so far, she felt guilty. Guilty cause she kept pushing him away, guilty cause she left him awake on nights she screamed herself awake, guilty cause the man before her needed her...wanted her...and is trying his best to protect her is suffering. She new what she needed to do to help him...she new what he wanted and needed, but was so scared...her innocents was stolen, her virginity lost...she was no longer reserved...Something so badly she wanted to save, and share, and enjoy with the one she loved...but it was snatched away from her very soul.

she felt sick to her stomach again, but tried to stay composed.

she reached her hand out to see his face, he was sweating, his eyes shut, she took her thumb and caressed the side of his face. Slowly his eyes opened and looked up at her with warm red orbs, his flesh was hot, feverish to the touch. She smiled and moved forward and placed shaky lips on his own...

his eyes widened.

Kagome tried pushing his lips apart to get access into the warmth of his mouth when she was able she relished in the taste of him. He on the other hand lost all shreds of sanity and wrapped his shaky arms around her waist.

When she pulled back enough to look at him, she said something that shocked the hell right out of him.

" Inuyasha...please make love to me"

Something in him exploded, something in him completely broke down and left in the wake was a thirsty man in despite need of the woman before him. She was his pray, and by god he never thought food to be so tempting,


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last time on Damaged,**_

_**(Kagome tried pushing his lips apart to get access into the warmth of his mouth when she was able she relished in the taste of him. He on the other hand lost all shreds of sanity and wrapped his shaky arms around her waist.**_

_**When she pulled back enough to look at him, she said something that shocked the hell right out of him. **_

_**" Inuyasha...please make love to me"**_

_**Something in him exploded, something in him completely broke down and left in the wake was a thirsty man in desperate need of the woman before him. She was his pray, and by god he never thought food to be so tempting, )**_

This was wrong, this was so very wrong, though his mind was racing and his body tempted and his heart beat in the base of his throat. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He new what she was doing, she was gonna force herself cause she new he was in agony, and though he new deep down in the pit of his fiery stomach that it's what he really needed, he shook his head and with all the strength he could muster, took his hands and shoved her away,

He then got up and stood, fist balled knuckles white. He narrowed his eyes, to many emotions took place within that one stair, Kagome was confused.

In the back of her mind, she didn't know rather to feel hurt or relieved, hurt cause it made her feel like he _**didn't **_want her and in the same sense was grateful cause deep deep down...though she loved Inuyasha she truly wasn't ready to do what needed to be done. She took a deep breath and blew out a sigh of relief. She got up and dusted off her skirt, she tilted her head and looked up at him, and asked " why...why are you denying me, ...it's what you want right?... Ain't i the reason for your pain, don't you need me to...make it go away?".

He looked away, he could sense she was nervous and still...scared, he turned his back on her and looked up at the night sky " regardless of what state i'm in" he said, " I refuse to be a monster.!" the last bit was said sharply.

_* Human side: Thank god..._

_*Demon side: you gotta be fuckin kiddin' me, your a complete joke. She was willing she was there , she was within your reach why didn't you take her, why didn't let me free._

_* Human side: Because, deep in both our hearts we new it wasn't right, despite your instincts you love her just as much as i do,_

_*Demon side: Love? feh, i just wanna rip her clothes off and lose myself into her soul._

_*Human side: your a lair, cause despite of the primal need, were still one whole of a person. Human, half-demon, full demon. It doesn't matter we all link up to one heart, and that heart yarns and loves Kagome, She needs time to heal, she needs time to love herself again. Forcing her, taking advantage of her...it's wrong, its not who we are._

_*demon side: Keh...__ridicules_

He couldn't help the small smirk that played across his face, He glanced back and was surprised by the softness he saw in her eyes.

Blood was now golden honey,

He reached out and grabbed her hand, she didn't know what he planned on doing but smiled as he took her hand and bent down to lay a tender kiss. Tears swelled in her eyes

" You're back to your normal self...how do you feel,are you...still uncomfortable?"

" As long as you love me, ill never be uncomfortable, and as long as you need me, ill be there...I think all three of us fell the same"

She raised a brow

he shook his head knowing she didn't understand and thought that'd be a topic for a different day, right now his head felt lite, the voices stopped the demon was suppressed for now and if anything...he was just glad, glad that he didn't hurt the woman he loved, and grateful he finally got the other side of him to see the truth.

" Kagome, ill wait ...ill wait until _**your **_ready...i ain't forcing the issue. No matter what happens, or if ...if i change again...don't you ever force yourself to please me, i know your hearts there, but mentally and physically...i know deep down in my heart its not the right time. Giving yourself without really giving yourself...it would only hurt me in the end. If you _truly _wanna help me, never let go, "

" Let me help you instead, letting me help you...well also help me, don't push me away." he said in a shaky voice.

She smiled and nodded." one little baby step at a time"

He grinned " yeah...one step at a time,"

Finally it was quiet, he was thankful for the silence, after dealing with constant inner turmoil he needed the peace. It gave him the opportunity to reflect.

Don't get it twisted, he still yearned and hungered for the girl holding his hand, but he loved her enough to control his needs, for her he could overcome anything, even in the face of death himself, he could come out unscathed. With her he was untouchable, indestructible.

Kagome didn't know what was going on inside his mind, or if he was contemplating on his actions, and wonder crept up and she thought to herself,_ does he not feel ...guilt for destroying Kikyo?, part of me WANTS to ask but...i think its best not to bring it up,_

He took her hand and yanked her so she fell forward into his arms.

His gaze was so intense, so surreal, and longing. His eyes shimmered and hypnotized her every rational thought. He looked at her lips and slowly tilted her head his mouth inched its way to hers and they were lost in a world of make believe, his mouth was gentle, he kiss lingering he took his fang and nipped her bottom lip, his blood stirred but his mind and heart were still intact, when he pulled back to give her air he looked into her eyes sincerely.

" I love you...Don't ever doubt that, " he whispered. " I'd do anything _**ANYTHING, **_to make sure your safe, Id destroy heaven and hell if i had to, just to keep you here, by my side. " his voice tickled her ear. " Kagome..."

She nodded, and closed her eye's waiting for him to continue,

"Inuyasha?"

When his body went lax, she panicked and tried to twist her head to glance at him,

once she was finally able to see him she couldn't help but giggle, he was asleep. His breathing was soft and with each inhale and exhale she couldn't help but smile he seemed so peaceful right now.

his eye lashes shadowed and fanned across his cheekbone. If there was one thing Kagome admired about her love, was his beauty,

Yet she found herself in a pit of a pickle, they were still standing in the same spot they found one another, how was she supposed to drag him back to Kaede's

"uh crap" she whispered.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

It was in the middle of the night when he decided he needed to leave the other's to have some time to himself, to recon-sol and gather his thoughts.

It's been many moons and many sun rises since that day,

The air smelled thick of salt and water, the clouds started to gather and turn dark, a storm was rolling in. He continued on and glanced behind him to see how far he was from the flickering flame of the dying camp fire. He wouldn't go far, just far enough from wondering eyes and curious ears.

He tried ignoring his instincts but sometimes...it was hard,

Kagome didn't scream out in fear or flinch when he held out his hand, she didn't cry out his name or push him away anymore.

Shes been adapting well and seemed quite a bit more like herself. She'd even snuggle up to him every once and awhile and fall asleep on his lap. The closeness was nice, it was nice waking up enveloped in warmth and the smell of lavender.

But the closeness also played a tool on his primal needs.

Things have gotten less complicated.

Though a tiny part of Kagome seemed mentally miles away, still trying to find peace from what happened that day.

Still trying to convince that she wasn't ( impure) but somewhere that doubt still lingered.

He felt a drop of rain fall on his cheek and it shook him out of his daze.

The wind picked up and his sliver main blew along with it.

He wanted to do things the right way, demon or animal instincts be damned.

He looked out along the mountain side sighing, a flash of lightning reflecting in his golden gaze.

His inner thoughts still whispering little evil and non evil deeds in his head.

A boom from the outskirts rattled the ground below. Then all at once, it was like the sky opened up and formed a wall of water with how thick the rain was.

he narrowed his eyes, eye brow twitching' "Fuckin' great" if there wasn't already enough now he felt like a drenched rat.

"So much for your little get away, little brother" A voice said behind him

Flight or fight was in high alert when he turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there, eyes as cold as ice and no form of emotion written of shown on his stubborn face.

Another crack of thunder and a sharp flash of lightning lit up the whole valley and forest in a purplish pinkish light...

Then the rain fell in sheets. _* uh that's why i didn't pick up his scent this damn rain is fuckin with my nose.*_

" what are you doing here?" He asked knowing all to well His elder brother didn't show up just to check in.

His heart was as black and endless like the Meidō Zangetsuha . endless black void.

Sesshomaru came forward and stopped just a mer inch from where Inuyasha stood, ignoring his growl.

instead he stood and looking out along the ridge side. His face never changing its emotion.

golden fire, that's about the only similarity the two brothers had was there golden capturing eyes, one held fire while the other held honey.

"Fear not i didn't come to fight" Sesshomaru spoke.

Inuyasha raised a brow, *_well that's the first*_

" I was merely passing through when i happen to pick up your scent, i noticed a difference in your smell, and couldn't quite put my finger on what the difference was, but the closer i came the more familiar the smell became. " Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha " Do i dear say your scent is still as repulsive as ever,if not worse"

Inuyasha glared at him " fuck off" he snapped.

they both stood quiet for awhile before curiosity over took Inuyasha and he blurted out " well out with it, what in the hell smells so different ?"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word at first then before Inuyasha decided to stop wasting so much useless energy and he'd back he was stopped in his tracks by his odd reply

" your demon blood is matured, your other half is ready to find its bonding mate. "

"come again?" Inuyasha said _* what the hell is he talkin' about what "bonding mate"*_

" do forgive me i forgot, you are completely unaware of our rituals. A bonding mate is someone a demon seeks claim too and brands with a bonding mark. The only thing is once your bond is tied and once your mark is branded there's no going back. You'll be stuck to each other like a bug caught in a sticky web. I used to think it was merely a trap to tie some demon's and specters down, but unfortunately its true. And the worst part is, its spring time dear brother, for us dog demons that means its mating season" Sesshomaru couldn't tell if he was amused buy Inuyasha's puzzled expression or annoyed.

" have you not gone under frequent mood changes, or feeling feverish or...must i continue, "

Inuyasha glared at the smug look on the pricks face before a red rosy color blushed out on Inuyasha's cheeks. He crossed his arms and looked away " keh"

Sesshomaru raised a brow " i take it you have then, your expression tells it all, i didn't know there was a color redder then the fire rat until just now, your face is priceless." he grinned.

the rain come down in buckets him and sesshomaru were completely soaked through. Another crack of thunder boomed and shook the ground beneath his feet.

Inuyasha huffed and ignoring sesshomaru's smug face, he decided his been out long enough. " if that's all you gotta say then i'm heading back, Kagome is probably wondering where i'm at, I've been out and about longer then i planned." he said stern

" I've noticed her scent is different as well, thus its non of my business but if my canine nose serves right is it that...she is no longer innocent. "

That struck a nerve, Inuyasha balled up his fist and looked away. His heart beating rapidly, he looked at Sesshomaru in a expression he himself was not aware of, his eyes darkened and his demeanor went completely savage. " WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND RUN YOUR MOUTH AND SPOUT NONCENTS AND ACCUSE OTHERS OF BEING...BEING DIRTY. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF WHAT KAGOME HAS BEEN THROUGH, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL...YOU...YOU COLD HEART'ED BEAST. KEEP KAGOME'S NAME OUT OF YOU FUCKIN' MOUTH YOU JACK ASS" His rage noticed.

"How interesting" Sesshomaru implied. " So,...if i'm reading right into your childish outburst i take it then...she was forced."

Sesshomaru didn't even have time to inhale a breath before Inuyasha's fist landed a blow against his jaw. The impact of the attack caught the demon off guard. Sesshomaru jumped back, ready to unsheathe his sword but stopped. In all these years of knowing the half breed he never saw vulnerability shimmer from his eyes until now, never seen tears build up behind his heated gaze or his body tremble like it was at that moment.

For a second he almost felt...pity for him.

His voice shook a little when he spoke. " have you ever loved someone Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet.

" What am i talking' about of course you haven't, i forgot human emotions are way beneath a cold heart'ed monster like yourself," he snickered. " Let me put it in a way a beast like yourself can understand... Imagine Rin being captured, and you where unaware... Imagine her being beaten, chained , whipped, and bloody. "

Sesshomaru's head snapped up at the thought of someone harming Rin, almost made him murderous.

" and if the smell of blood, iron, and rot wasn't sickening enough...imagine the smell of some other person on her or worse...in her." his voice broke and he felt his demon slip a bit, his hands shook.

Without replying he listened while his mind raced and pictured of the situation the young girl from the future went through. Kagome was nothing to him but a mere acquaintance, but still that girl didn't deserve to be man handled or tormented thus, his mind became darkened when he thought about what if it were Rin. If anyone, ANYONE, touched Rin in a distasteful manner like that, he'd rip off there limbs and then there head.

" you think human emotions are pointless, you think feelings are irrational?...feh in some ways i wish i could close myself off like you do, cause sometimes...emotions and feelings they become to heavy. It's hard...its so damn hard loving someone who cant see why she's loved, its hard watching the person you love slip away, not personally but mentally shut herself off from the world, cause she doesn't feel she deserve happiness..., I don't know why i'm even wasting my time tellin' you this". he shook his head. " you say you hate humans, and that there worthless and selfish yet...you care for one, maybe not in the way i care for Kagome, but still you care non the less"

Sesshomaru couldn't deny the half demons words. Instead he shut his eyes and huffed.

" i'm going back, your more and welcome to come...at least get out of the rain, its up to you"

Inuyasha turned and walked away.

In some way shape or form he never realized until now just how strong his younger brother was yet his pride wasn't gonna admit it.

He denied the half demon's request and decided to just go back to Rin and Joken, i'm sure the little green nuisance was in a remote state of panic, sad that a human girl is more mature then a 1000 year old demon. He turned and took his leave, glancing back and his brother as he vanished within the forest, he too turned and disappeared into the trees. " Do remember what i said, Inuyasha" he whispered to himself.

When Inuyasha arrived back he was glad to see everyone was still deep in slumber. He blew out a sigh of relief. He shook off the water and took off his robe to and decided to hang it over the door of the hut to dry. A slight mumble made him turn and look behind him.

Kagome was smiling. She must be having a good dream for once. "Inu...yasha...thank you" she said in her sleep.

His eyes widened and then softened, his heart about came out of his chest.

The conversation with Sesshomaru still laying heavy on his mind. He went over bent down and tucked a stray hair behind Kagome's ear. She looked so peaceful so full of bliss, before he realized what he was doing he bent down and softly lay a kiss on her forehead. His face and emotion soft, he never new loving someone this much could just about melt even the devil himself from his cold heartless exterior. He went to stand up but was stopped by Kagome's hand. She held firmly to his hand and then brought it up her face were she placed her cheek in his palm, satisfied she yawned and snuggled into his hand.

A soft chuckle came out from Inuyasha, looks like he wasn't going anywhere but here tonight. " silly woman" he said

The next couple of days were rough, they traveled without rest, unless it was for food but afterwords they continued on there way,

Kagome's feet hurt and started to blister, she wanted to ask Inuyasha if they could stop and take a break but thought it best if she just didn't ask. Inuyasha hasn't been a happy camper lately, the last few days have been nice and the air around them vibrated with radiance. Flowers bloomed and the forest started looking more lush. If her mind was right, it was spring.

Miroku sighed. " so...when do you per say we stop and take a rest" He blurted out

Songo shrugged, Her arms were sore from carrying the Hiraikotsu, " i have no idea, but i hope Kagome says something soon, my arm is killin' me"

Miroku being the perverted monk that he was, smirked " Well my dear lovely Songo, id be honored to rub your shoulders for you if you'd like"

Songo wack'ed him. " you perv"

Miroku grinned while rubbing the back of his head acting all innocent.

Kagome shook her head and smiled.

Inuyasha glanced back and noticed Kagome was lagging. Shes been walking behind for quite some time now and about a mile or so ago started limping a bit. Inuyasha came to a stop. The others stopped and then eventually so did Kagome. They all looked at him wondering why they suddenly stopped.

" well camp here for the night, " he said

The others flopped down in a heap of sighs and yes's

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but noticed how Kagome winced when she sat down. " you alright?" he asked concerned.

" i'm okay just a little sore, we've been on the move for a few days without much rest... I'm glad you decided to stop for the night. I could use a bath." she laughed.

He grinned.

She took of her shoes and hissed in pain. " whats wrong?" he asked

She shook her head " The back of my feet are blistered."

He kneeled down, grabbing her one foot examining it. The back of raw and blistered, he grabbed the other one and realized the other one was worse it was actually bleeding, he swore. " why didn't you ask to stop,"

She shrugged " i didn't wanna slow you down, "

He narrowed his eyes " you idiot, your health is more important then our travels, "

She gave him a small smile " well...you haven't been in the best of moods lately and i just thought bugging you to stop for the night would resolve in a fight."

He closed his eyes and grunted. He felt like an ass,

Last few days have really been tough, smells were stronger, his hearing and senses heighten. Kagome's intoxicating smell was powerful enough to excite even the gods, His longing to touch her was becoming harder and harder to suppress. Just touching her in a small simple way caused his flesh to burn. His eyes lingered on her leg then they traveled higher to her thigh, his heart hammering, he swallowed thickly and his hand slowly itched to run along the open flesh she provided. Once his gaze stopped at her skirt he hurried and jumped away

"you okay" Kagome asked confused

" fine...just fine...so uh, i'm gonna go and see if i can find any springs, maybe you can...soak your feet , it'll help reduce the swelling. " he stuttered

" um okay...Inuyasha are you sure your..." she was cut off by his lips.

The impact of his kiss was short lived, but strong enough to make her light headed. When he pulled away he gave her a fake smile " I'm fine"

_*** your lying half breed, and she knows it* demon side said**_

_*** you really need to work on your lying skills cause quit frankly, you suck at it * human side stated**_

_*** you know your not fine, your blood is going nuts, your mind was full of vile thoughts just now* demon side snickered.**_

_*** must you be a beast?* the human side asked in **_**_disgust_**

_*** you know just as well as i do you wanted to run your hand up her leg, and across her juicy thigh and up words to the wonders that hide under that god awful skirt of her's. You wanna throw her on her back, brace her arms above her head and devour her flesh. That taste that lingers on your **_**_tongue _**_**from that simple yet hungry kiss, tingles with excitement, you wanna taste more, you wanna burn every part of that girls body **_**_detail_**_** by detail into your very being, don't deny it...* Demon side laughed.**_

_*** Sadly i can't help you with this one* human side said**_

He shook his head to stop the inner conflict " Fuck"


	6. Chapter 6

You know its bad when the one side of you that's normally understanding and full of willpower says _* sadly, i cant help you with this one* _. That's just great. He ran a hand through his hair and tried inhaling and exhaling to calm his rapped heart beat.

Maybe ...maybe by doing the right thing, he'll get results.

So he did what he set out to do, he was gonna go find a hot spring, then once he found one, he was gonna go bring her to it and then ...ask her if she was willing to be his bonding mate.

If she agreed...IF, then maybe they could...perform the mating ritual tonight under the light of the moon.

Sounds corny but...Damn it all, it was worth a try.

Granted he wasn't doing this out of per selfishness, he new she was the one way before the situation in her time happened its just...There was so much misunderstanding from the two that he really never had the time to actually talk about with her. Kikyo always got in the way, Eventually he did come to terms with the fact that kikyo...never really did love him the way he deserved, well to be frank he didn't think any normal minded human could love someone like him...He felt guilt, that was about it, the so called ( Love ) he thought he had for her wasn't anything but guilt. He wished he would've known that sooner rather then later. It would've cost way less arguments and fights between him and Kagome

But...now with Kikyo gone and out of the way, things...well things could be different, they could move one without mistrust and misguiding feelings.

So it was decided. " Kagome, tonight ...you'll be mine"

**Few hours later**

" Hey kagome how's your feet?" Songo asked coming to sit down beside her, handing her a bowl of fried rice and fish. Kagome took it and smiled.

"Smells heavenly Songo, thank you"

" nah, its just rice and fish," she laughed.

" My feet are still a little sore, but i think that's because of the blisters" she replied back

Songo watched as Miroku and Shippo talked and laughed among themselves, today's been quiet pleasant . Songo noticed a figure off in the distant and smiled when she realized it was Inuyasha on his way back

Inuyasha noticed the others were setting up camp and that the women where on the opposite side talking and giggling, Kagome smiled at something songo said then glanced in his direction, she gave him a smile and continued talking with the demon slayer.

He rolled his eyes. " women" he went and decided to perch himself up in a near by tree while the other's did what they normally did.

It wasn't even five minutes before Miroku yelled " hey which a up there for, come eat' foods been done for awhile now, ain't you hungry?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and lay back on the branch, " nah"

Miroku was shocked normally his the first to fight for his share of food, scratching the back of his head in confusion. He sighed and decided to come to and sit down at the bottom of the tree. Inuyasha new he didn't leave, he opened one eye and glanced down.

" what are you doing?" he asked

Miroku crossed his legs and shoved his arms into his sleeves, much like what Inuyasha does. His staff lay up against the tree, the air made the chains on it jingle like bells.

" Wanna talk about it?" The monk asked.

Inuyasha huffed and decided to close his eyes as if he didn't hear what he said.

" oh c-mon Inuyasha, for you to ignore fried fish and rice, you must have something weighing heavy on your mind" he continued

Heavy huh?...yeah that seemed about right. He felt like there was 100 demons at his throat right now just strangling the air from his lungs, It was like oxygen was out of reach so he was breathing in shards of glass.

He opened his eyes and decided maybe...maybe he'd just get it out of his chest. Miroku wasn't the best at keeping secrets but... he was also a man, who from what he understood was far more experienced then he was.

" I met up with Sesshomaru earlier" he said

" He said he came and sought me out cause something was different about my scent"Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

" Well that's awfully noble of him considering" Miroku stated.

" I thought it was strange too honestly, ...its very unlike that bastard to...i dunno check in. Normally his spouting shit about me being a worthless half breed or trying to steal my sward."

" indeed...interesting to say the least, well...what did he say non the less" The monk wondered.

" Some nonsense about my demon blood maturing, and that for Inu demon's its apparently mating season, and to take heed pretty much"

" mating season...seriously...so you dog demon's do act like common dogs huh? " Miroku couldn't help but laugh

" laugh it up monk...don't forget i know all sorts of dirty stuff i can leek out to Songo"

Miroku's laughter was replaced with nervousness

" So...what do you think of it?"

" Personally?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded.

" Seems like a bunch of bullshit to me,...but at the same time, it makes scents."

" wanna elaborate?" he asked

" well i mean... with the frequent transformations, my primal needs, the ...the lustful thoughts and the desire to claim...it's all a mixture of things i...I've never experienced before...its like when i'm near her, i start to get warm and perspire, She looks at me in certain ways and my mouth starts to dry, and a simple touch...it causes my flesh to burn...it...it makes scents...right?" Inuyasha asked

Miroku didn't really understand the whole...demon claiming- mate-bonding thing, but it seemed a bit similar to what a man feels when his extremely sexually driven by a woman...though it seemed for demon's or half demons in that matter that urges where a bit more then just lust. He didn't know what to say, and seemed baffled. So instead he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

" i see...so because of this...demon maturity you find Kagome some what...irresistible?" He wasn't sure if that were the right words.

" psh... that woman has always been somewhat irresistible..." he whispered , his face blushed.

Shocking that he'd make such a bold statement, Miroku grinned. " Seems like your more bold with your feelings my friend. It's nice,...no one should have to hide how they feel"

Inuyasha decided to jump down. " I just don't see the reason to hide it, i kept quiet long enough, Kikyo isn't a constant threat anymore, and i feel after years and years of hurting her, and running off and neglecting her feelings that she deserves to know i felt the same, without any obligation in my way"

He laid up against the tree, one arm draped over his knee, Miroku noticed how different he seemed he was surrounded but a whole new light. He couldn't be happier that he was opening up to him the way he was...

" What do you plan to do?...about Kagome i mean"

Inuyasha sat up and looked at him. " I'm gonna do what i need to do, that's if she's willing to give me the chance."

Miroku gave him a sadistic look,

" uh...so your gonna ...(claim) your mate" he snickered.

Annoyance shadowed his face, and a POW echoed.

" Must you be so mean...that hurt you know" Miroku rubbed the knot on his head.

Inuyasha shook his fist. " serves you right"

Miroku shrugged and smiled..." i just can't help myself."

Inuyasha stood up and decided to go grab some grub before it was gone. " obviously...may have to see if Totosai can give you a new brain...i think your's is broken."

Miroku narrowed his eyes and stood up dusting off his robes. " you know...you just may be right"

They both sorta laughed it off.

Miroku fallowed behind Inuyasha. He grabbed some food, and decided to go sit by Kagome, once he did Songo got up and stretched." Well i'm gonna go gather some water, ill talk to ya later kagome"

She waved at Songo.

" where'd you run off too?" Kagome asked,

Inuyasha put his bowl down. " i went looking for a hot spring, it's not to far from camp, if you'd like i can take you there before night fall."

She smiled " oh thank goodness"

She was happy, but he was a nervous wreak.

Inuyasha sat and eat a little of what was made for dinner, he wasn't really hungry. Kagome noticed that and wondered why he hasn't been eating right.

She got up and got her bag, still limping a little.

He watched as she gathered stuff for a bath, towel, soap, and that shampoo stuff she always went on a bout...

but his focus was on her feet, she was still sore...would this even be remotely the right time...for anything hasty?

His face kinda fell, like the happiness kinda was knocked out of him. He didn't wanna force anything or ask of anything if she was still in pain, what kind of person would that make him...

"hey you alright?" Kagome asked

He nodded.

Tonight, could either be a blessing to both, or a slap in the face to one. What was in store for them, he didn't know, he just...hoped for the best. Whatever choice was made tonight...he wouldn't surrender.

The sun was setting and the others gathered around the fire with there mats and blankets. Kagome's sleeping bag was occupied by a fury little fox demon.

She was writing in her book when he knelt down beside her, she didn't even know he was there until a hand came around her waist. Scaring her half to dead and suppressing a scream, he took his finger and signaled her to shh, she swallowed and nodded. She closed her book, and stood up.

" you ready?" he asked

" yes "

he bent down, so she could climb on his back.

She straddled herself on his back, and he rose up. Arms around his neck, and his palms supporting her thighs, he ran off to the detection of the spring,

Despite everything that has perspired in the last 3-4 months she loved nights like this, nights where it was just her and him, rather it was them just talking, or her falling asleep on his lap, or even just a simple run in the night...it was nice to have some time, to themselves without the other's badgering and questioning.

When they arrived Kagome couldn't help the surprised expression that shown on her face, this hot spring was beautiful. Shes been to many hot springs mind you but this one seemed different. There was tiny water falls and and the trees around it where thick and full of pine, the smell of water and flowers mixed with the light of the moon, it made it way more enchanting.

He bent down to let her climb off.

She was still in complete bewilderment, this place was breath taking, she glanced back smiling. " this place is beautiful "

He nodded.

" ummm are you uh...gonna turn around or are you planning on watching?" she asked shyly

His face turned crimson, he quickly turned around.

He heard the clothes fall to the ground , and he swallowed.

Then he heard her walk into the water and sigh our in relief.

Should he turn around, would she scream if he decided to get in the spring, would she push him away if he decided to wrap his arms around her from behind. So many thoughts where running through he mind.

_* __**what you hesitating for, go for it, ain't like you haven't seen her naked before. " the demon side said**_

_*** might not get another opportunity if you don't approach her now," the human side said**_

_*** do it...before some other demon does" the demon growled out**_

_*** mating season for lots of demons, if you don't try...you may lose your chance"The human said matter a fact**_

_*** That wolf come's around and finds out that she ain't marked he can take her away without your consent. Without that mark,she is not your property" the demon said**_

_*** no more hesitating...it needs to happen now" the human side commended.**_

The idea of Koga coming now to steal his claim had his blood boiling. He took a deep breath and turned around, His eyes widened.

Kagome's back was too him, she was standing up and pouring water over her hair. Her toned back and rounded bottom was facing him.

*_**Make the claim now..." they both said at the same time**_

He shook his head to try and stop the voices, he removed his robe and undershirt and placed it by kagome's clothes, and as quietly as he could he stepped into the warm water, she was unaware of his presents.

He snuck up behind her, water at his waist and took both arms and wrapped them around her from behind. He lay his head in the crook of her neck hiding his face. _Please gawd, let this go right_

Kagome dropped the cup that she was using the poor water over her hair. Her heart in her throat...She felt Inuyasha's skin warm against the flesh of her back, his arms warm around her torso, his abs rubbed goosebumps on her back end...

" inu...inuyasha...what are you doing.." her voice was stopped by lips that kissed and suckled her neck...leaving shivers go up and down her spine. His mouth trailed to her neck and up to the base of her chin, she couldn't breath.

His heart was hammering, nervousness was gone as soon as his body was against her's. His took her ear lob and nipped it lightly...which caused her you yelp, he gave a little grin. he took his arm and twirled her around. Shocked that her breast were exposed she tried shielding herself, He raised a brow and shook his head, he took his hand and slowly removed hers from her chest. She was several shades of pink. He took his hand and slowly traced his fingers down along her rib-cage and down to her hip,he took his other hand and cupped her cheek, damn raven locks shimmering in the moon light, his thumb nail at her bottom lip, as if hypnotized he could only stair, he gaze made her feel hot, hotter then the water the surrounded them both, what was he doing?...

He bent his head down...slowly, and places his mouth onto her's. It was inviting, it was ...way overdue.

The kiss deepened, and became hungry. He wanted more, to taste more, he nipped her lip with his fang so she'd open her mouth, and once she did he dipped his tongue in and closed his eyes...Its been so very long.

Sparks of want and desire clouded her eyes, and her breathing became eradicated.

He was aroused and on fire, but he removed his mouth and looked down at her, there were no signs of transformation. His breathing labored, he took a steady breath. Trying to calm himself down

She new eventually it would come to this, his been patient and caring and understanding, she new that at some point this was gonna happen, she wasn't scared, she was ...nervous, she was ...was hot and bothered...and if nothing decided to happen today, he may just dye.

" i ...i wanna do this the right way, but...but right now my thoughts are clouded and i dunno what to think cause all i wanna do is kiss you, and touch you and ...and..." he couldn't finish, he was scared.

" And?...and what?" she asked

he looked so conflicted, so desperate so, his eyes roamed, he eye'd her toned stomach, her round hips, then they roamed her breast, how smooth and how the rose and fell with each breath she took, this woman was breath taking, what she seen as impure, he saw as radiance.

He gathered her into his arms, and he inhaled her fragrance, lost for a moment in time.

" Kagome...i know, i know what happened a few months back still lingers in your mind, and i know your trying to get past the horrid things they did to you, and i...i need to ask you something, And what ever you decide or what ever decision you make...i wont force the issue, i wont run and i wont abandon you."

She couldn't help the tears that gathered.

" You know i love you, you know how deeply i care, and how being without you even for a day drives me mad. Id go to hell and back for you if that were your wish,...The day you offered yourself to me...i new you mentally weren't ready. As hard as it was to push away what you offered. I refuse to be a monster in your eye's, we've been through so much hardship, and dealt with so much misunderstandings. A lot of pain and a lot of suffering, " he rubbed his thumb across her cheek lovingly. A tear rolled down, despite her efforts to stop it.

" pain i inflicted when i ignored your love.." he said his voice thick.

She shook her head as if denying when he said but he didn't bye it. " i hurt you...and i plan to rectify that... Do you remember what i said to you that day?"

She nodded " your said ( _your mine Kagome and once your healed and able i'm gonna erase that creeps scents and over claim you with mine, i'm gonna take you over and over until your shivering with desire and than once your shaking and cant handle it anymore i'm gonna mark you and demand you to call out my name with sparks of passion and ecstasy )._

He smiled, then nodded. " That's right, I meant it...I meant every word, and i...I'd like to. I mean...if your ready...if you'll allow it...or...or" oh hell He was messing this up. Sweat beaded on his brows and it was difficult for him to breath. Kagome raised her hand and placed a finger on his lips to stop him from rambling. She smiled and love shined brightly through her eyes.

" i understand" she whispered.

He almost fell back, not form what her response was but because he thought he was fuckin everything up. He took a deep breath.

" Kagome...well you let me claim you, mark you and take you, heart body and soul. " his voice was so thick, and she wondered, was that him or...all sides of him, asking as one whole.

Kagome couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out, he seemed like a little kid wanting to take ownership of a toy, it was adorable.

She laughed so damn hard she had tears gathering in her eyes, Inuyasha's brow twitched out of per annoyance, _* how could this wench be laughing at a serious situation like this, whats so damn funny anyway, i'm sweating bullets here*_

She looked up and seen how annoyed his features got then quickly stopped laughing " I'm sorry...i just couldn't contain myself, your so adorable Inuyasha"

He rolled his eyes, " Adorable How?...whats so damn funny, this is a serious matter, i don't see the need for laughter, cant you see i'm nervous as hell right now, i could've done without the childish outburst."

She pouted " i'm sorry"

Her big brown eyes and pouty lip were taring down his tough demeanor. He sighed out and said " Alright, alright I surrender."

closed her eyes and smile in victory.

" Well?" he wanted his answer, so he new rather to back away now while he was still in a clear state of mine, or to drag her sexy ass out of the hot spring and take her until she was unclear what century it was. The idea kinda made him snicker.

" Oh Inuyasha" she took hold of his hair and pulled his face down. " Must you ask?" her lips captured his .

_* Now we leave the rest to you," They both said in union._

Inuyasha closed her his eyes and submitted to his instincts. He pushed her back until her back was against the bank of the springs and his kiss deepened. His hands feasted as he touched and tasted and found each secret spot on her that sent vibrations throughout her body, A spot behind her ear, another sweet spot in the crook of her neck, and another shiver of excitement when his thumb brushed across her nipple, a moan came froth when his lips tailed down, her neck, her callower and downward, New taste, new thrills, new empowerment, he felt godly.

Her body shook, and ached, Her vision clouded. She decided to be brave and reach out and cup him under the water, sadden that his bottom half was still clothed, but still it didn't stop the rise of his wanting member as she traced it through the outline of his soak pants, he hissed out, closing his eyes. His body was pulsing, she decided to move her hand a crossed it again, his mouth slammed back on her's his nails biting into the grass in soil to support himself, his breath was hot, and it came out in pants. His face tinted with red, it was like he was suppressing an internal fever. His mouth was demanding and claiming and overpowering, she couldn't even see his eyes as they were covered and shadowed buy the night. She decided shed be brave, and bold and took the hand that was suppressed under the water placed on his wanting erection, slowly pulling the him of his pants down and pushing her hand inside until she could encircle the flesh with her hand.

he gasped and his breathing went labored, as he felt her hand stroke him. He was losing his composure, his mind set starting to slip. His arms started to shake his fang bit into his lip to stop himself from biting down on here right there and then, if her hand kept making them little devilish motions he wasn't gonna hold out for much longer. He reached down and stopped her hand.

He growled, rising his head and opening his eyes, his eyes were gold but a bit of red was mixed in, The purple jagged strips that normally formed on his face when he was close to transforming were barely noticeable. He removed his bottom belongings and threw them back with his the other clothes, he was now naked. He didn't feel nervous he didn't feel embarrassed. This was Kagome, his Kagome, What he felt at this very moment was true undoubtedly acceptance.

He pushed himself against her,he was ready, he reached his hand in between them and with as much gentleness he could obtain at the moment pushed a finger into her opening, when he realized she was indeed ready. He then lifted her up legs in each arm, his mouth back down on hers. He slowly pushed into her, an inch at at time before an odd and very confusing smell hit him, blood. His eyes widened.._.*how is this possible...she was...she couldn't be after all...after all that happened that day theirs no possible way* _. Tears prickled in his eyes and though Kagome was hazed over in pure pleasure she noticed and took her hand up to whip his tear away, confused.

" why are you crying? " she asked breathlessly.

" I dunno how to tell you this." he said his voice shaky.

Another tear fell and trailing down his cheek, he was crying. Was it because deep down he didn't wanna mate with her knowing she wasn't technically a virgin, So many doubts clouded her mind at that moment.

He realized her reaction to his statement and she tried to push him away. " Stop, " he yelled out

He slowly pushed himself inside her farther, she winced in pain, a sharp stinging. Tears gathered in her eyes then at the intense pain, which confused her a bit.

" Did it hurt? " he asked

" A little bit...but ill be okay" she said trying to relax as he pulled out and quickly thrust back into her.

She whimpered, nails biting into his arm.

" you see.?" he said with a hint of longing..." With what happened...this...this shouldn't be hurting you...and...you shouldn't be bleeding.."

She was shocked at his statement, she was bleeding.

" What...whats that mean?"

He smiled as another tear fell, " It means...it means despite everything you went through that day...you were still a virgin...and i'm your first"

A damn all but burst Everything she thought up until now, the beatings, the nightmares, the hate she felt towards herself. She things she felt that night, the pain she underwent...Months and months of feeling impure.

" But you said so yourself...you said you could smell him on me and...in me, "

Ne nodded. " i did..."

Not just him though Sesshomaru said the same thing"

" Then whats it mean?" she asked.

" It means nothing...everything that clouded your mind, your heart and your soul, it means nothing...Cause now...now your mine."

He rocked back and forth his hips and torso flexing with each thrust. He bent down and licked the spot where the neck and shoulder linked and Bite down with a force he didn't no existed.

Power flew into the bite and into her blood stream, Her body jerked she felt him like she never felt anyone before, his body was entangled in hers, he was with her, not just physical but his mind was inside her head.

She threw back her head and yelled out his name, He couldn't help the cocky grin that took place on his face but he couldn't help it, the remark he made to her months and months ago about having her scream out his name in sparks of ecstasy became real. Once the mate bond was complete he removed his fangs and lapped up the blood.

_* i hate to say i told you so* _He grinned

She could hear his thoughts. She was shook out of her daze when he wrapped her legs around him and he continued his movements. Thrust for thrust, moans mixed with deep groans, his speed picked up and he took her over the edge time and time again, he felt himself coming close to release he closed his eyes and rocked with her , she raked her nails down his back causing him hiss, he felt her tighten around him she was so tight, so ready. With one more thrust he yelled out in completion, spilling deep inside her womb. His head collapsed into her shoulder .

They were both spent. He just held still for some time, not removing himself nor her. She was crying, not out of pain but crying out of happiness...she was so happy right now, sore but happy.

Eventually he did pull out of her and when he was able to clearly see again, he gathered her face into his hands and bent down to capture his lips. His lips shook, she tasted salt and realized she wasn't the only one in tears.

The night under the moon light,

Two souls became one whole,

A woman who thought she were impure,

Became pure in the hands of love, true devoted love.

And a man who finally found a deep understanding,

A man who overcame internal infliction, who brought each-side to a truce

Found something he never though he'd deserved to get .

Acceptance, love, and happiness.

Born into a world subjugated by ignorance, and frowned a pond by his half demon heritage.

Found a deep internal peace, filled with bliss and everlasting light.

He was a beast that found a beauty, And that beauty tamed his heart no longer making him the monster he thought to be.

He picked her up and carried her out of the spring, he wrapped his fire rat around her flesh, and he his pants, they lay there wrapped in each others arms.

*_ you were always mine from the beginning, from the day you broke the spell and removed the arrow, from the beginning you were already who i wanted to be with, thank you Kagome, thank you for taming this beast*_

She smiled

" i love you and that love will never subside, it shall be a ever lasting flame, i promise you " He said

" forever" she whispered

He kissed her lips lightly. " forever"

Anything that's damaged can be replaced.

The broken molded together by love.

And that love will continue to shine

Even brighter then what it shown before.

There were questions that needed answered but right now they needed sleep.

This story is far from over yet,

How was someone a virgin, yet rapped?

he'd have to investigate it...maybe seek out his elder brother to see what he thinks.

Sleep took him, and this time he didn't wake throughout the night, tonight they both slept peaceful, blissful, wrapped in each others warmth. With the night moon and stars shinning brightly above the newly mated lovers. It was like the moon its self embraced them and left forth a beautiful glow.

...Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

_**~* Remember for those who are victims so sexual abuse there is someone out there who understands,You are not alone.*~**_

_**This story was a very emotional roller coaster for me, but i enjoyed writing it, i thank those who walked through this story with me. And was thankful for the very few amazing reviews i did receive . Thank you all bunches.**_

_**Now on to the last chapter.*~**_

The next morning seemed so sure real,they've made love a few more times before they decided to get dressed and head back to the others.

A lot happened, some she couldn't wrap her head around , like the fact that before last night she was still a virgin.

How did someone like her who was involved in sexual molestation, still have her innocents.

Well _had_ her innocents, She couldn't help but giggle. She was so happy, After hearing of the situation last night at the springs she was ecstatic.

Inuyasha was her mate, her love, her everything.

" Damn right i am, and don't you forget it" he grinned looking back at her.

" Ya know i think i could get used to this" she said

His eyes were full of happiness. " you say that now, lets see if you say the same things 10 years from now" he laughed. " woman you gonna get sick of me"

She playfully slapped his shoulder. " what ever shall i do" she grinned, winking at him.

He shook his head, his head was so full of yesterday he didn't know rather to shout to the heavens or wait and celebrate with the other's. But one thing for certain, he needed to find answers to the one thing that's been puzzling him.

And unfortunately for him, that included finding Sesshomaru.

Only thing was he had no clue in which direction his heartless bastard of a brother went.

His sent was long gone with the wind it was like all traces of him vanished.

**Later that night**

" you know she's gonna flip when she wakes up and finds out your gone" Miroku warned him

" I have no other option, she needs rest and i need to find Sesshomaru, Miroku last night...last night was beyond anything i ever dreamed of...and to find out that she was a virgin the whole time...it made the sensation all the better "

Miroku couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh.

" my little boys all grown up" he fell backwards holding his stomach from laughing.

" keh, jackass"

" Well if you insist on going at least leave a note that way Songo and i don't get the bilk of her frustration when she wakes up." Miroku suggested.

A note?

It was time to test this whole bonding mate mark out, if the rumors where true, if mates are farther then 20 meters apart they'll feel ones pain, If one mate feels sad, the other well feel sad, With the mark you share...everything thoughts, emotions, feelings.

If it was true, this was gonna be hell...for the both of them, maybe he should just tell her instead. He shook his head, no he didn't wanna wake her up, after the night they shared together...she needed the rest.

" fine, ill leave a note" he sighed

" wow really?" Miroku was shocked.

The monk gave him some paper and a writing utensil and he scribbled down a note, he walked inside the hut and placed it beside Kagome. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

_* rest well my love*_

She smiled " be safe" she said in her sleep.

He smiled , he went to walk out, glancing back behind him one last time.

Miroku waited outside the hut. Inuyasha held up the clothe door and came outside, the clothes falling behind him

" Job well down i should say" Miroku smiled giving him a Coy smile.

" I'm taking it your not parsing me just about the note" hie eye brow twitched

Songo made a nose in her sleep her eyes were screwed tightly together,her arms shot out and she started yelling

Miroku and Inuyasha watched concerned.

" damn you monk" she said in her sleep, " you womanizing pervert" she yelled shaking her fist in her sleep.

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku and snickered. " i don't think its_ Kagome_ you'll have to worry about Monk"

Miroku looked pale.

" Well then, that's my Q, remember keep Kagome safe until i return and tell her not to even THINK about sneaking out to find me. That ill return with the answer's her an i both need. Damn woman is reckless sometimes, and we both no she attracts danger." Inuyasha said

" with your demonic powers linked with her priestess powers could it be possible that maybe it could've caused her to maintain a certain amount of strength?"

Inuyasha shrugged " i haven't a clue, but well have to wait and see.

With that Inuyasha waved his goodbye at the monk and took off to find Sesshomaru, Maybe Totosia new something, so he'd stop there first.

A trip to Totosia's would normally take 2-3 days tops, if you were human, took him merely a few hours. The place smelled of brimstone and ash, weird old coot lived surrounded by volcanic ash, and hardened lava, the smell was horrid and even worse for his nose. " ugh, man this place rinks...yo Totosia ya home?"

A horrible pain shot through his head. ~ YOU KNOW GOOD ROTTEN LYING TWO BITTEN SON OF A...~

Kagome's feelings and her thoughts were radiating at that moment. He snickered and closed his eyes

* calm down,*

~DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU TAKE OFF AND LEAVE ME A NOTE AND ON TOP OF THAT IT AIN'T EVEN A NOTE. " BE BACK BY SUNRISE" NO HINT OF WHERE YOUR GOING, WHO YOUR HUNTING' DOWN. i WAKE UP AND ...YOUR GONE. SERIOUSLY?~

* Geez woman, Over react much, i'm visiting Totosia*

~Oh...well...you could've said so in the note.~

He could just see her face, all pouty and huffy, arms crossed nose in the air.

* I promise ill be back before sunrise*

~you better be~ her voice shook

* rest up cause when i come back...were far from done. *

He heard no hint of resentment~ i miss you~

* miss you too*

Well holy hell, it actually does work.

The thoughts stopped and he figured she shut off her mind, and tried to cold down . He sighed out in relief. Damn woman is scary sometime's.

But he always did have a thing for her wild side.

"Hey old man ya there?...To-to-sia...don't make me blow down your place with the my wind scar...cause i may really just do it, i'm in a hurry."

An older man stepped out of his home scratching his head and hip, big eyes glared daggers at him. " Can't a old guy get some sleep, geez what do you want pup..."

Inuyasha's brow twitched in annoyance. ~ did this old half dead wrinkled up has been just call me a PUP?~

" well out with it. I ain't getting any younger. Having problems with your sward again?" he rambled

" Psh, i was wondering if you new of Sesshomaru's wear about...i have some business i need to talk about with him."

Totoisa looked closely at Inuyasha, kinda studying him, he sniffed and circled around him, a thumb under his chin. Eyeing him up and down. Then yelled out " UH HUH"

Inuyasha kinda felt creep'ed out. " what in the hell are you uh huhing about?"

"I thought something was different about you...you mated haven't you...your whole Ora is different and you seem blessed with enlightenment...careful boy ye may blind me"

"Keh" he looked away.

" To answer you're question, i haven't seen your ...charming elder brother.., " hint of sarcasm.

" that's insightful...thanks for nothing you old toad." he hit Totosia in the back of his head.

" why you ungrateful whelp," he rubbed his head.

" why pry i say were you seeking him out for, i may be able to help"

He decided to sit down,

" Well...it uh...has to do with Kagome, and a horrible situation she endured back in her era. "

Totosia just stared at him, never blinking

"It's like this...she was sexually assaulted, and when i claimed her as my mate ...i found out that well...she was still virgin, yet the day i found her in the situation she was in, she was covered in blood, and welts and bruises and she smelled of the person who...took advantage of her. "

The old man was lost. " So...Young Kagome is who you chose to be your bonding mate...how lovely"

Inuyasha growled. " Have you been listening? what made you think otherwise?"

The old man shrugged. " She's a priestess is she not?"

That caught Inuyasha off guard. " Well yeah...sort of"

" But has no way of using her priestess abilities in her time beyond the well?"

" uh well...i ain't sure she never really said anything about...not having her powers when returning to her world."

Totosia nodded," i see...well here's what i'm thinking would you like to hear my theory?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. " as if i have a choice."

" Well...i'm thinking maybe about the time miss Kagome was token advantage of, her power's were useless because maybe her powers only work in this Feudal era. Think about it, have you really ever seen her use any source of power in her time?...Maybe she doesn't possess it there' perhaps when she returned, her priestess power's healed her and made her whole again without her knowing...Or...Or its quite possible that maybe the sick lad didn't have the proper equipment for the job either."

" Proper equipment?" Inuyasha raised a brow...then once it hit him what he meant his face turned reddish. " never mind , So your saying that maybe what happened that night was, he tried but maybe couldn't actually...um deliver"

The old coot nodded...

Inuyasha couldn't help the stream of laughter that erupted from his chest.

" Well its only a theory"

Inuyasha whipped his eyes, " Well who would've thought that an old man like you had a twisted since of humor. "

"Does what i say ease your mind "

Inuyasha stood up, " yeah actually..."

" well if that's all you came here for...off with you now...i wanna go back and get some sleep..i'm old ya no...i need my beauty rest."

" Ain't no amount of rest gonna help your smelly hide."

The old man grumbled turning to walk back into his dome " darn whippersnappers"

A lot of what Totosia said did make a bit of sense , Kagome never once said anything to him about having to use her powers beyond the well. Maybe she didn't obtain them there. Maybe it was due to the fact that demons where pretty much nonexistent. So what ever was or wasn't token from Kagome that day, could've been purified when she returned to his era...She could've healed herself without even knowing she could. That possibility lifted a lot off his shoulder's. And as of regards to Totosia's second theory...He'd just ignore that one ever existed. Though as humorous as it may be.

That meant it was time to take his leave, Luckily for him he didn't have to search for Sesshomaru, he got the answer's he wanted without his input. Still he wondered of where he was. Sure that he'd run into him some other time, probably during their travels he closed his eyes and telepathically contacted Kagome

* i'm on my way back*

~well...that was fast~

Inuyasha grinned * told you so*

When he arrived back he took Kagome off to the side and explained the who conversation that he and old Totosia had.

Once he was finished he waited for her response

" it makes since, when i go home to my era...my powers don't come with me. I always found it odd myself but never really thought much off it once i'm there. Though in situations like the one i had, i kinda wish i would've had them."

" you feel better...you know, knowing."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. " do you?"

He pushed her away and looked deep into her eyes. " You're damn right i am." he leaned down and kissed her softly...He felt her happiness he felt her love...and he felt her desire.

" Tisk Tisk woman...wanting me already.." said against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. " Always" she whispered back hotly

He pushed her back until her back felt cool grass. " As you wish, but just so you know...one round, just isn't enough for me. Think you can handle that wench"

She grinned and flipped him over, he blinked up in surprise. " I think i'll handle that, just fine." There lips met in a explosion. Lets just say...The sly little fox, defeated the big bad beast and they found a truce in each other's hearts, body and souls.

As long as your spirit is true and your soul strong,

you'll never be broken, A body can be damaged.

But like an open wound, it heals.

All it takes is a little bit of tender love and care.

**The end**


End file.
